Many industries require the boxing or packing of goods for transport to wholesalers and retailers. For example, the meat industry requires that frozen meat patties, such as hamburger and pork, be efficiently packaged for transport. Traditionally, these patties have been hand packed in corrugated boxes. This method requires a large labor force.
Alternatively, there are systems which are currently utilized that move the patties by means of vacuum cups. The patties congregate in areas through use of conveyors. The vacuum cup is moved into place and takes up a number of patties which are moved to boxes. This system does not adequately accommodate an industry where efficiency and cost control are crucial. This vacuum apparatus also requires a large space in the plant. Systems have also been utilized where the patties or goods travel in wire spiral devices. The goods travel on slide plates to an augured trough and by movement of the spiral, the goods fall into an area and are hand packed. RMF of Kansas City, Missouri manufactures this device.
Another example of current packing methods is a system where stacks ten patties high are moved on a conveyor belt and are then packed in boxes by workers. A number of conveyor belts are utilized where the patties fall into an area to form a stack. Another conveyor then moves the stacks to be put in boxes. Formax Inc. of Mokena, Illinois manufactures a device of this type. Like the systems mentioned above, this system does not provide the versatility or efficiency that the present invention provides. This system is very labor intensive.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art devices and provides for a conveying and boxing system that is automated and particularly suited for a meat processing plant where generally circular frozen patties are boxed for transport.